The invention relates generally to providing reminders and, more specifically, to providing reminders to users based on voice recognition.
People are increasingly relying on electronic device for reminders of various activities. Currently available systems allow people to set reminders that will provide notifications based on either a current time being equal to a predetermined time or current location being equal to a predetermined location.